


Twelve Letters

by Wild21



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Promises, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild21/pseuds/Wild21
Summary: This fic was inspired by the movie “Wakko’s Wish”. It’s the story of the year Wakko was away from Acme Falls and from his siblings, told through twelve letters.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize in advance for any mistake in the writing of this text.

“It’s too dangerous”. Yakko said in a whisper. “You’ve never been outside the village”.

“Neither have you”. Wakko responded quietly. 

“And on your own!”

“I can take care of myself”. 

“Yes, but you’re too young… and work is hard”.

“One of us has to do it, and one of us needs to stay behind and look after Dot”. 

“I’m the big brother, I’m supposed to look after the two of you”. 

Wakko put his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“You’ve always taken care of us, Yakko. Now let me help”.

The older sibling put his hand on top of his brother’s and gave him a sad smile. They looked at the makeshift room behind an old curtain, where Dot was sound asleep in her straw bed. She coughed in her sleep and Yakko sighed and nodded briefly. 

“You’re right, Wakko. You are a big boy now and I know you can handle this. But you must promise me you’ll be careful”. 

“Trust me. You’ve taught me well, Yakko”. 

Yakko smiled.

“We have a few coins left in the savings box; those should be enough to buy you a ticket for the next train. It’ll come on Wednesday, that’s two days from today”.

“That’s good. I’ll get to spend New Year’s Eve with you before I go!” 

“Yes, but until then, let’s keep this a secret. I don’t want Dot to be sad”.

“Don’t worry, Yakko. I’ll be back before you notice I was even gone”. 

“We’ll miss you, baby bro”. 

Yakko hugged him and Wakko smiled into the hug.

“I promise I’ll work hard and be careful. We’ll get through this. But you have to promise me that you guys will never give up hope!” 

“It’s a promise, Wakko. It’s a promise”.


	2. Letter One: January

_Yakko & Dot Warner_   
_Water Tower Shanty_   
_Acme Falls_   
_Warnerstock_

Last day of January.

Hi! It’s me, Wakko!

The train ticket you bought me took me to a city called Wednesbury. You told me not to get out of the train until we arrived in the last station, and this was it. This is a big place, bigger than our little village. When I got out of the train, I saw a man trying to carry more bags that he could handle. I offered my help and it turned out to be the guy in charge of the mail in the train station office.

I helped him to unload the mail bags from the train and he rewarded me with twelve postal stamps! I will be able to send you guys a letter a month! I needed paper, a pencil and envelopes and Mr. Mailman said: _“Help me clean the post office and I’ll give those to you!”_ I did and now I’m writing my first letter to you!

I’ll write at the end of every month and tell you all the things I did. Yakko, I’ve been practicing my handwriting almost every night, but I’m sorry if I’m still not so good at this. My a’s still look like 2’s sometimes, but I’m trying to fix that. I’m trying to be neat and not messy.

On my first day here, after I left the train station I went into town. I saw lots of people everywhere and shops and I started looking for a job, but I couldn’t find anything. I didn’t think it’d be so hard. I asked people, but they said I’m too young. I wanted to prove them that I’m not a little kid and that I’m capable of doing a lot of things, but they didn’t give me the chance.

A small eatery was looking for help. They didn’t hire me, but they thought I looked skinny and gave me something to eat. They had an old harp in a corner, and I played a song. The customers asked for another and then another. They put some coins for me inside a jar and that’s the first money I made here!

Something funny happened. A couple of guys thought I was the fool of the village. After I finished singing a song, they called me over, showed me two coins, and asked me to choose the one I wanted. One was big and the other was small. I chose the big one and everyone laughed. I didn’t know why, but then I noticed the numbers on them: the small one was more valuable than the big one. I regretted my mistake, but the guy called his friend and said: _“Hey, come to see this idiot!”_ He showed me other two coins and asked me to choose. I chose the big one again! Everybody laughed and mocked me, but that was my game: if I kept choosing the big one, they’d keep laughing and giving me more coins. The moment I’d choose the small one, the game would be over. Who was the fool then, eh? Too bad after a few rounds they realized what I was doing. They got mad and they throw me out of the eatery. But that’s alright, because I had already eaten, and I had six coins with me! Two from my songs and four from those guys. I don’t know how much money that is, but I’m going to collect all the coins I can!

I spent days looking for a job. I had no luck. I found an abandoned shanty in a vacant lot behind a General Store, and I’ve been sleeping here. I walked the city from one side to the other, day after day. I was lucky enough to be called by townsfolks to do odd jobs for them. They usually paid me with a meal or some food to take home. One of them gave me a blanket, so I’ve been warm at night. I have earned few coins so far, but I know I’ll find a proper job. I’m exploring the city and getting acquaintance with it. I’ve learned a few things too, like how to chop wood or how to mop a floor properly.

The owner of the general store asks me to run errands for him every now and then. I was singing while cleaning the shelves and the customers liked my song. A lady asked where I learned to sing, and I told her that my brother taught me and that I used to sing with my big brother and my baby sister all the time!

I miss you, guys. Every day I think about you and wonder how you are and what are you doing. I wanted to let you know that I’m doing well. I don’t know how long it’ll take me to save the money we need, but don’t worry, I’ll do it. I’m working hard and I know I will find a proper job very soon. I must end my letter now because I don’t have more space in the paper and also the light is almost gone, and I don’t have candles. I’m going to sleep now and tomorrow I’ll bring this letter to the post office. If I’m lucky I might fetch a job while I’m there!

Be good, stay safe and cheer up! I’ll write again next month.

Wakko  
xoxo


	3. Letter Two - February

_Yakko & Dot Warner_   
_Water Tower Shanty_   
_Acme Falls_   
_Warnerstock_

Last day of February.

Hi!

Did you guys know this year February has an extra day?! I learned that looking at a newspaper the wind blew into my shanty. February has an extra day every four years. Just imagine how funny that’d be to be born on February 29 and have your birthday celebrated only every four years! Hmm… I don’t think I’d like that.

January was very cold. February was better but we still had snow around here. Good news is that I’ve been working at the General Store two days a week. It’s warm in there. The owner is a nice man, but he has a short temper and sometimes I think he gets tired of me. He didn’t like it when I piled up the potatoes, so they’d look like a castle! I thought they looked good, but my boss didn’t think so and I had to rearrange the whole thing.

Other day he rushed into the storage room because he heard a big noise. I was brushing the dust off my shirt when he came and asked what that noise was. I told him I dropped my hat. He asked how a hat could make such a big noise. And I told him: _“Because I was inside the hat when it fell!”_ – Yeah, I tripped and fell. I was alright but I broke a couple of jars of canned tomatoes and he got mad. I said I was sorry, but I had to work an extra day to pay for those. Oh well, I need to be more careful.

Regular customers always ask me to tell them jokes. They find them funny and sometimes they give me a small coin as a tip. I always tell them that I learned those jokes from my big brother and that he’s the best telling jokes! The funniest guy in the world, that’s Yakko! The other day I forgot the punchline, but they laughed anyway. I need to practice my jokes. Oh, but they love my gookie face! They think it’s hilarious. A baby was laughing so hard! His momma thanked me because he’d been fussy all day. She bought me some candy. I was happy that day!

I think next month, when Spring comes and the snow melts, I can go and try to find a job out there in the fields. For now, I’m trying to do my best in the General Store and I’m still running errands here and there. I always remember what you told me when I was leaving Acme Falls, Yakko. You said: _“If two wrongs don’t make a right, try three”._ I still don’t know what that means. But you also told me that it doesn’t matter what kind of job I get, as long as it is honest work and I’m happy with it.

I’m always thinking about you, guys. Sometimes when I’m falling asleep, I pretend you are here, and I imagine your voices and your laughter. It always makes me happy. I remember the times when we went to play to the lake and the long hikes in the mountains during summer. Those were fun!

I try to remember all the stories Yakko tells us. I liked it when you told us scary stories, but now not so much. It’s not fun to remember the scary parts when you’re all alone at night. At home, whenever I got scared, Yakko let me sleep in his bed. But if I get scared here, I don’t know what I’d do. So, I better not. I prefer to remember the funny stories and the ones about brave knights and beautiful princesses; those were my favorites!

I wish I could send you some coins enclosed in the envelope, but I’m afraid those could be stolen. But if you need anything, you just go to the shop, ask for it, and tell them that whatever money you owe them, I’ll pay it in full when I’m back, alright?

Next month is going to be warmer and you’ll be able to go romping through the fields and pick flowers in the forbidden meadow. Watch out for the troll and have fun!

I hope you remember me.

I love you, big brother!

I love you, baby sister!

**Wakko**  
xoxo


	4. Letter Three - March

_Yakko & Dot Warner_   
_Water Tower Shanty_   
_Acme Falls_   
_Warnerstock_

Last day of March.

Hi guys!

Hey Yakko, remember when you told us about all the countries of the world? You showed us the far away countries, like China. Well, at the beginning of the month I was washing dishes in a small restaurant not so far from my shanty. While I was there a group of costumers came in. They were Chinese but they lived in America. The regular customers marveled at the stories they told. For example, they say there was a dish made of leftovers, very popular among the Chinese living in America and everyone wanted to try it. One of the Chinese men came into the kitchen, where I was washing dishes, and asked me to help him. He stir-fried meat, eggs and vegetables and prepared the dish. It smelled delicious and even I got to eat a plate of this Chop Suey thing.

The next day several customers asked for the dish and, since I was the only one in the kitchen when the guy prepared it, the owner of the restaurant asked me to teach the cook how to prepare the dish. I tried to remember, and it was a success! He even paid me a little more, for the extra work. When the cook learned how make it, I went back to wash the dishes, but it was fun… and delicious!

It was still very cold, and I spent a lot of time chopping wood for the restaurant and for the General Store. At least the exercise kept me warm! Now I’m very good at handling the axe! I love to sing while I chop wood or do whatever other work I have to do. Singing makes me happy and makes the day better. I sing all the songs we used to sing together. I’ve learned some new ones and I’ve even invented my own songs and it’s fun!

Days later the snow started to melt, and the weather got a lot better! I went for a walk around the pond and brought my last piece of bread with me. I thought it could be like a picnic. I was looking at the ducks when someone ran by and startled me. I dropped the bread into the pond. I had to pick it up real fast before the ducks ate it! It was wet, but I had nothing else to eat. You know what I did? I sat by the pond pretending it was a big bowl of duck soup and I was dipping my bread in it. It did feel like a picnic and I didn’t waste my bread. I remember what you taught us Yakko, that each and every scrap of bread in precious! I had a good time, and the duck soup was delicious!

I’ve been saving all the money I’ve earned. It’s not much yet, but I’m working hard, and I know I’ll find better jobs now that spring is coming. Days are longer, and we have good weather.

Sometimes I deliver stuff for the General Store. I go to houses and farms. I usually walk, but when the place is far away the owner of the store let me borrow a bicycle. The bike has a little basket at the front and a bigger box in the back, where I put the stuff I have to deliver. Now I know my way around town and even around the country. I think I’ll be able to find a job in a farm soon, because they’ll start planting their crops, and sheep and cows will graze, and they need all the help they can get. I have a good feeling about all of this. I’m sure I’ll find a good job and I’ll be able to save more and, hopefully, return home sooner. Who knows?

I know you can’t write back but I really wish I could hear from you, know how you guys are and how things are going. I know everything is going well, it’s a gut feeling and I trust it. People here don’t talk to me that much. But whenever someone have a conversation with me, I’m always telling them about my smart and funny big brother and my cute and witty little sister. I talk about you all the time! Sometimes I wish I could have a homing pigeon and send messages back and forth between Acme Falls and this place. Wouldn’t it be great?

You know what would also be great? If someone invented a gizmo that allows people to communicate with other people in other parts of the country. Like, if you talked into a box and your voice traveled through a wire, miles and miles away, and people in the other side of the land could just pick up a thingy, put it to their ears and listen to the words spoken and then reply to them! I’d call it the Talking Thingie! I’d talk to you every day!

I’ll let you know how everything goes now that April is coming. I really hope you guys are happy and having fun. Please be careful and take care of yourselves. Take good care of each other! I miss you, but I know I’ll see you soon and that keeps me going. When I’m back home I’ll prepare Chop Suey for you, I promise. I also promise I won’t prepare my version of duck soup for you. We’ll have better things to eat, you’ll see.

Your brother, who misses you:

Wakko  
xoxo


	5. Letter Four - April

_Yakko & Dot Warner_   
_Water Tower Shanty_   
_Acme Falls_   
_Warnerstock_

Last day of April.

Hi!

Something interesting happened to me at the beginning of the month. I went to the countryside to deliver from the General Store to the farms. I was on my way back, walking on a dirt road, when something hit me hard in the head. It was a horseshoe. Someone had thrown a horseshoe at me! I was upset and went to find out who did it. Behind the bushes I found a very well-kept field and a group of men throwing horseshoes toward a metal stake. It’s a game where points are scored for shoes landing closest to the stake and three points if the shoe encircles the stake. The men playing the game were extremely competitive and when saw me standing by the bushes, they asked me to pitch the horseshoes and bring them back to them. They play every Saturday and I go there to help retrieve the horseshoes. They pay me for it! So yeah, it was worth the concussion they gave me the first day.

You know, all the horseshoe throwing reminds me of that game we used to play, where we came up with the story of the Kingdom of Anvilania. You, Yakko, were the King and you, Dot, were the Princess. I was the General of the Army. And then you came up with the evil Dictator Umlaut of Dunlikus and we ran around, pretending we were defending our kingdom, throwing anvils at our enemies, and singing songs. It was so much fun! I always have so much fun with you, guys! You always come up with best games!

Here is all work and no play, but that’s okay, because I’m earning my wages and that makes me happy.

And here’s the good news: I met this farmer weeks ago, a regular customer of the General Store. I liked him because he reminded me of the baker of Acme Falls. He’s a nice Mr. Farmer Man. I’ve delivered things in his farm a few times and his wife is always kind to me, giving me water to drink or a fruit to eat on my way back to the city. He was telling the owner of the shop that he’ll start to plant his crops in a couple of weeks. And he was looking for help to plow the soil, carry the seeds, and things like that. I told him I could do that. He was not convinced because he thinks I’m just a small, skinny thing and the farm work is hard. The shop owner told him I am a hard-working guy, a little clumsy and crazy, but hard working and he should give me a chance. I think he was still upset because I confused antiques with antics the other day. Oh well, sounded the same to me. I need to learn more words!

The farmer asked me to go to his farm so he could show me the kind of work I was supposed to do. I did it, he showed me, and I said I could do it, no problem. There are other guys working there, too. They don’t talk much, but they are good people. We’ve been plowing the field for a couple of weeks now, getting it ready for the crops. It’s been a hard work and I feel very tired every night, but that’s alright, because now I have a steady job!

Mr. Farmer Man allowed me to stay in his barn, so l left the shanty and moved here. The barn is a good place to sleep; it’s comfy, warm and there’s a lot of straw. I’ve been sleeping very comfy lately. Of course, I have to share the stable with the cows, the horses and the hens, but they’re good roommates. They mind their own business, and they seem to like my songs. Thing is, I can see the sky so clear from here, just like I did in Acme Falls. It was different in the city, with all the lights. But here I can see all the stars and the Milky Way. I often sing the song you used to sing for us, Yakko, where you told us all about the universe, the planets, and the stars and how tiny we are compared to them. Sometimes I feel tiny, but I also feel I can do whatever I need to do!

Mrs. Farmer told me she’s going to teach me how to milk cows, but she hasn’t done it yet. I’m looking forward to it, because I love learning new things. But I don’t know if the cows will be alright with me milking them. They are big and a little scary! Oh well, we’ll see.

You’d like this place, Dot. I always think of you when I see the big field of flowers that grows behind the farm. You’d love those. I pressed a beautiful yellow flower I found the other day and I’m enclosing it with this letter. It’s a little gift for you and I hope you like it! Mr. Farmer Man and his wife asks me about you guys all the time. I always tell them that my brother is big, strong, and intelligent and my little sister is brilliant and so cute! I like talking about you because it makes me feel you’re closer.

April has been a good month. I can’t wait to plant the seeds and watch them grow. Just think about it, when I’m back home we can plant our crops and grow our own food, because I’m learning how to do it! Things will get better for us, you see. Every day I’m here is a day I’m closer to go back to Acme Falls, so let’s keep hoping!

I hope you’re doing well. I know you are. I can feel it in my heart and in my guts. I think about you guys every day and I remember our time together, how hard we laughed and all the fun we had. I hope we’ll return to those days soon!

Oh, and I learned how to play horseshoe. I’ve been practicing and I’ve gotten quite good at it. Maybe someday I could participate in a competition and win!

Take care, sibs!

Your brother:

Wakko  
xoxo


	6. Letter Five - May

_Yakko & Dot Warner_   
_Water Tower Shanty_   
_Acme Falls_   
_Warnerstock_

Last day of May.

Hi sibs!

Phew, it’s getting hot in here! The sky is blue, and the days are long and sunny. I had to put my scarf away since the beginning of the month. I put it in my bag, with my money, my stamps, my paper, envelopes, and my pencil. I found a little hiding space behind a brick in the stable and I keep my belongings safe in there. I remember the day you, Yakko, came to the orphanage with a new yellow scarf for me and a new pink shawl for Dot. We were so happy that day! You always find the way to make us happy, brother. 

Work is going well here. We finished plowing the land, we planted the seeds and now the crops are growing. It’s been a lot of work, watering the fiends and getting rid of weeds. But it’s nice to see the little plants growing more and more every day. Mr. Farmer Man thinks we’ll have a good harvest this year!

Also Mrs. Farmer finally taught me how to milk cows. I wonder, who was the first person to look at a cow and say: _“I think I’ll squeeze these dangly things here and drink what comes out?_ ” Or the first person to say _“See that chicken over there? I’m gonna eat the first thing that comes out of its butt”_? It’s kind of weird.

It was strange at first, but I’ve got the hang of it now. Also, Mrs. Farmer gives me a cup of milk every morning and, since I’m in charge of collecting the eggs, I’m allowed to keep a couple of them for myself every day, too. So now I have warm milk and eggs for breakfast every morning!

Remember how we talked about getting a job in a big bakery so we could eat everything? Wouldn’t that be great? But don’t worry, sibs. When I’m back we’ll go to the bakery and buy all the blintzes we can eat! I promise it!

At the beginning of the month the farmers gathered for a big festival in the fields. I was curious, so I went to look and see what was going on. It was a celebration to rejoice for the return of the Summer and the growth of the crops.

They had a big pole in the middle of the field, decorated with a lot of ribbons of many colors. Then the women, the girls, the men, and the boys gathered around it, each holding the end of one of the ribbons. And while music was playing, they started to walk around the pole, on opposite sides, so the ribbons were woven together around the pole. I learned it is called the Maypole. Children were carrying decorated sticks covered with flowers, greenery, and multicolored papers. Music was playing and they had food and drinks for everybody!

At night, a lot of bonfires were kindled in the hills. It looked like a starry sky! They said the fire had protective powers. It’d protect the cattle, the crops and the people. Everyone was walking around those bonfires and I did so too. I asked the magical fire to protect you from any harm and keep you safe. It was a fabulous celebration!

Also, the month was very dry. The farmer asked me and other workers to water the crops using the water from the well while waiting for the rains to come. It was hard work, and I was sore every night! Then I thought about building a gizmo to bring the water out of the well and take it to the crops. You know I like building gizmos, it’s fun! I went to look in the trash and I found what I needed. I was working on it for a few days after my shift, but it worked! No one understood what I was doing, but when I tested it and it worked everyone cheered! Mrs. Farmer gave me a pie as a treat that night! I knew my gizmos would become in handy one day!

I hope you can read this letter without any problem, because I wanted to tell you so many things that my handwriting is very small in this one. I’m enclosing a little piece of a blue ribbon I saved from the festivities. I believe it has magical powers and it’ll keep you guys safe. Or you can use it to patch your clothes, if needed.

Stay strong and never give up hope! Love you, sibs.

**Wakko**  
xoxo


	7. Letter Six - June

_Yakko & Dot Warner_   
_Water Tower Shanty_   
_Acme Falls_   
_Warnerstock_

Last day of June.

Hi baby sister and big brother!

Wow!

It’s been six months since I left Acme Falls and I’ve missed you guys every day.

I try to work as hard as I can so I can save all the money we need, but also because when I’m working, I don’t miss you as much, since my mind is focused on other things. I’m trying hard. I’m not as smart as you Yakko or learn as fast as you Dot. Sometimes it takes time for me to learn things, but I try to pay attention, focus and practice all the new things I need to do.

We started harvesting some stuff and I didn’t want to mess up. Mrs. Farmer Man told me exactly what I was supposed to do, and me and the other workers did a good job harvesting strawberries, onions, turnips, carrots, and potatoes. Mr. Farmer Man also told me I needed to wear boots if I was to work in the fields, and he lend me an old pair he had somewhere. They are a little big, but now I’m wearing boots and a straw hat and I’m feeling like a true farmer! Here, let me draw it for you:

[Drawing of a _‘Stick-Figure Wakko’_ wearing a straw hat, boots and holding a pitchfork]

Also, Mr. Farmer Man told me we’ll go to the Farmers Market every weekend, to sell the products from the farm. He has a stand there and the market is open from May to September every year. It’s an interesting place full of vendors, and all kind of merchandise. Lots of _Hello Farmer Ladies and Milkmaids Nurses_ , too! Usually, we sell everything by noon.

One day there was a clown at the marketplace. I hated him! He was worse than the Mime, he really was! He was loud and obnoxious, and he really scared me! He wouldn’t go away! He was making jokes and trying to be funny, but he was just stupid, annoying, and scary. I thought you’re a lot funnier, Yakko. I like your jokes and gags better. I **hate** clowns!

Also, Mr. Farmer Man has a few beehives in the back of the farm. Those are stacks of four-sided, bottomless boxes that hold wooden frames upon which the bees build their combs. I wanted to help harvesting honey from the hives, but the bees stung me. It was not fun at all. It hurt and I had a sharp pain, swelling and itching at the sting site. Mrs. Farmer said that apple cider vinegar would help. She soaked a cloth in the vinegar and told me to put it to the sting site. Honey harvesting? No, I won’t do it again!

Instead, Mr. Farmer Man asked me to go to a big field in the other side of the farm and start preparing the soil, for we will be planting pumpkin seeds very soon! I thought that was great, I love pumpkins! I want to watch them grow. Also, pumpkins do not sting!

The other night, before falling asleep, I was remembering that one time when we pretended that we went to Camelot and King Arthur recruited us to slay a dragon. It was funny because at the marketplace there was a puppet show, and it was about King Arthur and a dragon. I knew what was going to happen and I felt so smart! All because Yakko told us the story of King Arthur so many times, that I learned it. I miss playing with you, guys and listening to Yakko’s stories.

I must end this here because tomorrow we will go to the Farmers Market early and I want to take this letter to the post office while we’re in town. I only have 6 post stamps left, so that means in six months I’ll see you again and everything will be great! I hope you remember me as much as I remember you. Don’t forget about me!

I love you, sibs!

**Wakko**  
xoxo


	8. Letter Seven - July

_Yakko & Dot Warner_   
_Water Tower Shanty_   
_Acme Falls_   
_Warnerstock_

Last day of July.

Hey guys!

Remember when I told you about the horseshoe games people like to play here? Well, they seem to be very popular during the Summer. I have a couple of old horseshoes I found in the barn, and sometimes when I’m bored, I throw them at the pole, and I became very good at it. I sneaked away from the farm and went to play at the tournament, because I knew I could win a prize.

Good news is that I won every game! Bad news is that they won’t let me participate anymore. They thought I was cheating. But I swear I was not! I have good aim, that’s all. They said no one can be that good at it. I am very bad at a lot of stuff and you know that. I can’t do math, my handwriting looks like chicken scratches (but I hope I’m getting better at it), it takes time for me to learn the stuff Yakko teaches us and sometimes I can be very messy… but I’m good at throwing horseshoes! And I am not a liar or a cheater! Anyway, I earned my coins and I had fun, so it was all good.

Mr. Farmer Man was upset because I left the farm without telling him. I said I was sorry and volunteered for extra work. Then he sent me to harvest cabbages because he wanted to sell them at the Farmers Market. I went to the cabbage patch to work. I didn’t like cabbages. They are heavy and smell funny! I smelled like cabbages for days! (I did bath, I promise!) But I picked enough for the marketplace and they sold out, so I was happy.

It’s been raining a lot lately and the stable roof was leaky. I didn’t mind it, I’m used to it from our days at the orphanage, but the cows and the hens were fuzzy. I told Mr. Farmer Man and he asked me to help him fix the roof. I didn’t know how to do it, but he taught me, and it was good, because not only I learned how to fix leaks, but I also sleep a lot better now and the cows and hens do to. When I return to Acme Falls, we can fix the water tower shanty’s roof now that I know how. I can teach you and we can do it together!

Sometimes I think about all the things we’ll do when I’m back. All the games we’ll play. All the songs we’ll sing. All the places we’ll go. We’ll have plenty to eat. We’ll buy burgers from the butcher and blitzers from the baker. We’ll buy enough groceries to fill our cupboard and we´ll be able to buy new clothes and fix our shanty. We are going to be so happy! I think about going home every day. I miss you, siblings.

I’m not unhappy here, because I’m working and earning money and learning a lot of things! People here has been nice to me, so that’s good. I’m not unhappy but… I’m not completely happy either, because you’re not here. When I do or see something that makes me happy, I want to share it with you! But then I remember you’re not here and it makes me a little less happy. I’m the happiest when you are around! But I’ll go back home very soon and then we’ll all be happy together.

Take care, sibs. I always think about you.

**Wakko**  
xoxo


	9. Letter Eight - August

_Yakko & Dot Warner_   
_Water Tower Shanty_   
_Acme Falls_   
_Warnerstock_

Last day of August.

Hi sibs!

It’s been raining a lot here lately! I’m so glad we fixed the barn roof!

We had to harvest the last beets, carrots, and turnips in a hurry, because they were almost underwater. It was hard work, but I’m grateful for my boots. I know those are not mine and I’ll give them back to the farmer when I go home, but right now I’m happy I got to wear them for work because the soil is wet and muddy.

Because of this bad weather there were tons of things to fix around the farm and Mr. Farmer Man asked me to take the cart and the horse and go to the marketplace all by myself! I was nervous about it. I loaded all the products early in the morning and off I went. I had never driven the cart by myself but Barkley the horse is well tempered and since we share the barn, he knows me. So, it was a sweet ride. I set up our stand, unloaded our products and I sold everything! Barkley and I came back with an empty cart and a bad of money. Mr. Farmer Man was very happy, and I was so proud of myself!

Days later it was Mr. Farmer Man’s birthday and he and his wife invited me to have dinner with them after the day’s journey. Mrs. Farmer prepared a delicious Shepherd’s Pie. Don’t worry, I remembered my table manners, just like Yakko taught us. I was polite, clean, and well behaved. I said _‘please’_ and _‘thank you’_. I also chewed with my mouth closed. Food was delicious and I had three helpings, but I was still hungry. I’m always hungry. Mrs. Farmer says that is because I’m a growing boy. Cake came afterwards. It was a nice evening.

I wonder if you will think I look different when you see me again? Maybe a little taller or stronger or fatter? I think I look the same, but things seem different when you don’t look at them for a while, don’t they?

The week after that dinner I carved a little wooden horse with a knife, using Barkley as my model. I know you always tells us not to play with knives, Yakko. But I was careful and didn’t cut myself. I gave the horse to Mr. Farmer Man as a late birthday gift and he really liked it, but he thought it was a cow… I mean, how can you mistake a horse for a cow? A donkey maybe, but a cow? I think I did a pretty good job. Oh well, at least he liked it. He put it on the shelf on top of the fireplace.

Speaking of cows, I’m still milking them every morning and collecting eggs. The other day a mother hen had a bunch of cute little baby chickens. She chased me when I tried to look at the chicks. I wasn’t going to steal them; I wasn’t even trying to hold them. I only wanted to look at them, but she got mad and chased me around. It was kind of funny, but also a little scary and painful. But the baby chicks are very cute!

One night I couldn’t sleep. It was too hot, and mosquitoes were pissing me off. So, I got up and went for a walk around the farm. I don’t know why, but I was remembering that poem you used to act for us, Yakko, with this guy Duck… no, Puck. Summer Night… Summer… no, _Midsummer Night’s Dream_ , that’s it. I was walking around repeating the poem in my head over an over: _“If we shadows have offended, think of this, and all is mended…”_ It was a random thing to remember, but it made me smile because I realized I did learn the poem and you two always thought I was not paying attention. But I was. It’s just that I look distracted while paying attention, I guess. Funny thing, it was Yakko’s voice inside my head, repeating the poem over and over again.

Sibs, I remember your voices, I remember the sound of your steps, I remember the way you smell, the way you feel when you’re close to me. But your faces… sometimes they get blurry and fuzzy and that scares me a little. I was looking at myself in the pond and wondering how much I look like you, guys. I want to see you two in my own face because I don’t want to forget what you look like. I don’t want to forget your faces and I don’t want you to forget mine. I miss you so much and think about you all the time.

Stay safe and don’t worry about a thing. I’ve got our backs and I’ll be back soon!

**Wakko**  
xoxo


	10. Letter Nine: September

_Yakko & Dot Warner_   
_Water Tower Shanty_   
_Acme Falls_   
_Warnerstock._

Last day of September.

Hello big brother! Hello baby sister!

We harvested corn all month! The sweet fresh corn was sold at the Farmers Market and we left some others in the stalk so they can dry, and we will pick them next month. Those will be used as feed for the animals during the winter. I learned that corn is best when you harvest it early in the morning. You just grasp the ear firmly and pull down, then twist and pull. It usually comes off the stalk easily. When the other workers arrived for work in the morning, I had two or three buckets full already! I love the smell of the fields early in the morning.

Mr. Farmer Man let me keep a few corns for myself and so I went up a hill behind the farm at night, set up a little campfire and roasted my corn there. It smelled so good and it was delicious! How I wished you could’ve been there with me! I have saved a few corns seeds I want to plant when I’m back in Acme Falls. We can do it together and next Summer we will have our very own harvest of corn! How great is that?

Also, it’s apple picking season! So, we’ve been working in the orchard now. September to early October we will be picking apples. We are taking them to the market, but Mrs. Farmer is saving some for canning. Folks from town come to the orchard to pick their own apples. They bring their families and kids with them and it’s fun. I was told maybe we will be picking cranberries later, but we haven’t done that yet. 

Nights ago, we had a big thunderstorm. I was scared. I am trying to be brave and not let anything scare me, like Yakko taught us. But that was a big, ugly thunderstorm with wind and rain and all the rumblings. The animals in the barn were scared too. I remembered how Yakko always let us go to his bed when thunderstorms came. You always told us thunderstorms are beautiful and that we should enjoy them and not being scared. I went up to the barn loft to look outside through the window. Thunders were scary, but beautiful. After a while I wasn’t scared anymore and I fell asleep up there, with the sound of the rain. 

Next day I found a stick up there that looked like a sword. I tied a little piece of wood to it, like a guard, and I pretended I was one of the Musketeers. Do you remember that game we played, when we were the Three Musketeers, protecting the King from the Viper? It was so much fun! It’s one for all, and all for one, times three! I was poking the hay with my makeshift sword and running around, going up and down. fighting like a true Musketeer and having lots of fun… but then I remembered I’m here to work, not to play, so I went back to work. It was nice to remember our little game, though!

By the end of the month, it was the last Farmers Market of the season. After that Mr. Farmer Man still had some deliveries and since he knows I can drive the cart just fine, he asked me to take care of it and go, house by house, to deliver all the goods. I had to visit a few villages and many streets in town. So, I decided the best I could do was to memorize all the names of the places I had to go by making a little song out of them.

Barkley the horse and I left early that day and I was singing: “ _Gleenflower, Old Ashton, Leefside Street, Blue Field, Ponty Bridge, Garigill Farm, and the Old Road to Yellow Seed…”_ I did not forget a single place! Barkley was happy and so was I. We came back to the farm in the evening, tired but pleased with ourselves!

Mrs. Farmer Man was happy, and he gave Barkley an extra portion of oats for dinner. As for me, I got an apple pie, all for myself, as a treat! It was a good day. But I still have that song stuck in my head: _Gleenflower, Old Ashton, Leefside Street, Blue Field, Ponty Bridge, Garigill Farm, and the Old Road to Yellow Seed…_ and the rest.

I hope you’re doing well, sibs. Remember: one for all, and all for one, times three!

Your brother:

**Wakko**  
xoxo


	11. Letter Ten - October

_Yakko & Dot Warner_   
_Water Tower Shanty_   
_Acme Falls_   
_Warnerstock._

Last day of October.

_Halloween!_

Hi sibs!

This is letter number ten. I love writing these letters to you, guys. Everyday I’m composing them in my head, whenever I do something and I think you’d like to know about, or when I see something that I think you’d might enjoy, I form words in my head, thinking how to tell you about it in my letter. Sometimes I even talk to myself during the day, trying to compose my next letter. I hope my handwriting is better now and I hope my A’s don’t look like 2’s anymore. I have been practicing a lot!

Pumpkins!

This month we have been harvesting pumpkins! Also, cranberries and blackberries, but more pumpkins than anything. Just like with the apples, people from town came to the pumpkin patch to pick their own pumpkins. I was around to assist them, but I didn’t have much work to do, just to watch around. It was kind of boring, to be honest.

Halloween is always fun with you, guys. This year it was boring. No one came trick-or-treating to the farm. I saw some kids in disguise at the pumpkin patch, they were few and I didn’t feel like hanging out with any of them for Halloween. I went to make a scarecrow, just for fun. And when all the pumpkins were gone, I got to pick one of the leftovers and took it with me. I carved it and put it outside the barn, with a candle inside. I was watching it because I didn’t want to cause a fire or anything. Mrs. Farmer came and gave me a handful of candies. I wanted to eat them all at once, but I decided I’d save some for when I get munchie attacks.

I was sitting outside, looking at the night sky and remembering all the scary stories Yakko tells us. Then we all ended up sleeping together because Dot and I were always so scared! Yakko would laugh at us and made weird noises and shadow puppets just to spook us more! But it’s all so much fun. It always is with you, guys. Even if we didn’t get many candies or anything, I always had a great time! Next year’s Halloween is going to be awesome. We´ll eat candy until we’re sick, we’ll have scary costumes, we’ll carve one pumpkin each and we’ll stay up all night telling ghost stories. It is going to be fabulous!

This month we picked the rest of the corn and stored it away. It is to be used as feed for the cows, the horses, and the chickens during the winter.

Mrs. Farmer told me she’s going to need me to help her with the canning next week. We have little work left in the fields, so I’m going to do that now and it’s good, because Mrs. Farmer is always a nice lady, I’ll learn how to can food, and that will be useful when I’m back in Acme Falls. I’ll have so many things to teach you, guys!

She asked me when it’s my birthday, but I couldn’t tell her. Do we even have birthdays? I told her we orphans don’t get to have birthdays, but you know, when I’m back home we need to celebrate a big birthday party, no matter the day or the month, just celebrate it with cake and candy and games! And lots of gifts for you, sibs!

Oh, and I wanted you to know that I am wearing my yellow scarf again because it is getting colder now! I love my yellow scarf!

And I love you, sibs. I hope you had a very scary and fun Halloween. Stay warm and stay strong. It won’t be long now.

Your brother:

**Wakko**  
xoxo


	12. Letter Eleven - November

_Yakko & Dot Warner_  
_Water Tower Shanty_  
_Acme Falls_  
_Warnerstock._

Last day of November.

Hi Yakko, hi Dot!

How are you, sibs?

I’ve been thinking about you guys a lot! You see, I had a nightmare. It was scary and I woke up whimpering. I didn’t know what to do, because whenever I had a nightmare, Yakko always comforted me. I left my bed and went up to the barn loft to look out of the window and take some fresh air. It was freezing!

I remember very little about the nightmare, but you two were in it. I wanted to reach for you, but you kept running away from me. Then I realized it is because it’s been almost a year since the last time we were together, and I don’t know anything about you. In my heart I know (and hope) you are good, and everything is alright with you. I know you can’t write to me because you don’t have any money and because I never even gave you the address of the farm where I work. I wish I could’ve bought a few stamps at the Post Office and send them to you, so you could write to me. I’m so sorry I didn’t think about it sooner! I wish I’d thought about it months ago!

I’m eager to go back to our village. I don’t want to be alone anymore. The farmers and the workers have been nice to me all these months. I can’t complain. It’s been a good job. I’ve learned a lot and they’ve never been mean to me in any way.

But I miss my big brother and my baby sister! I think it’s time for me to plan to go back home. I hope I have enough savings after the year’s work. Dot needs to see a doctor and have her operation, that is the most important thing. After that I hope we have enough money left to buy food, clothes, and to repair our water tower shanty. I know things are going to get better when I’m back. And I know Dot is going to be fine!

Work slowed down this month. I’m still milking cows and collecting eggs, but the hens aren’t laying that many eggs anymore. I think they are cold. We’ve been storing the corn stover to use it as bedding for the cows and horses during the winter. We’re storing hay in the barn, too. That’s good because it makes the place feel warmer.

I helped Mrs. Farmer with the canning, too. We canned apples, tomatoes, and other vegetables. I’m not working on the field that much anymore. I’ve been chopping wood, but mainly I’ve been running errands for the farmer and his wife. They are stocking for the winter, so they often send me to town to buy stuff or pick things for them. I think I am an expert driving the cart now.

All the farmers had a party the other night, to celebrate the end of the harvest. They gathered in a field not too far from the farm, set up a big fire and they had food and drinks. They were happy, singing, dancing, and eating. Mr. Farmer Man took me with them. I was happy to have all that food and the music was nice. The men were drinking ale and after a while they were tipsy and noisy. They would laugh at everything.

A man who worked at the farm during the summer asked me to tell them a joke I told him back then. It was a stupid joke, but they were laughing hard! They asked me to tell them more jokes. I’m not good at telling jokes, but I remembered Yakko’s. I told them the story of the man from Nantucket and they were laughing and laughing… I know I was milking Yakko’s jokes, but hey, at least they threw some coins at me, so it was all good.

I’m feeling tired. It has been almost a year. I miss you guys. I want to go home. It won’t be long now.

Your brother:

**Wakko**  
xoxo


	13. Letter Twelve - December

_Yakko & Dot Warner_   
_Water Tower Shanty_   
_Acme Falls_   
_Warnerstock._

Last day of December.

It’s New Year’s Eve!

There’s going to be a party in town and Mr. Farmer Man asked me to go with them, so I’m writing this before I go.

Sibs, good news: I’m coming home!!!!

I have decided that it’s enough. I just cannot spend another minute away from you. It has been a full year and I miss you guys more every day! I need to see you and be with you.

I collected all my money and Mr. Farmer Man and his wife helped me counting it. I had a lot of small coins, so we went to town to change them into what is my entire full year’s salary. It is ours, sibs. With it we will be able to do a lot of things! Oh, I cannot wait to go back and see you again!

During this last month I did deliveries for the farm: canned goods, loads of wood, milk, butter and other things. The owner of the General Store where I used to work when I first got here called me one day and asked me if I could deliver for the store during the winter, because I had the cart and Berkley the horse, and I knew all the routes. He told me he would pay me for each delivery, and I could always use more money. But I said no. The cart and the horse are not mine and I cannot sell their services. I also told him that I have decided to go back home and that right now I don’t want more money, I just want to be with my siblings.

Mr. Farmer Man and his wife invited me to spend Christmas Day with them, but I was feeling nostalgic and wanted to be alone. They understood. On Christmas Eve Mrs. Farmer came into the barn with a tray of food for me. She is genuinely nice. I ate up there in the barn loft. Christmas with you has always been a special day, no matter what.

I spent Christmas night alone, but I wasn’t sad. I was remembering all the good times we have had and thinking about all the adventures we´ll live when I’m back. You will have to tell me everything that’s happened since I’ve been gone! I know we’ll be talking day and night for weeks!

On Christmas Day something interesting happened to me. I slept most of the day because I was cold and tired. Then, in the evening, I went for a walk. There was a Winter Festival in town, and I wandered over there. They had music and puppet shows and it was nice. People were happy.

In the middle of the square, near the public fountain, there was an old man telling stories. He was speaking about a wishing star that can grant you any wish your heart desires. But you must believe and have faith. And, the tricky part, you need to pick the right star. I asked him how you know what is the right one. He said you must let your heart pick it, without thinking so much about it. On my way back to the farm I was looking up at the sky. So many stars out there in space! Picking the right one would be like finding a needle in a haystack. Hard, but not impossible, I guess. Did you ever wish that you could have a wish that would come true? I wonder what my wish would be. I thought it was a nice story.

Earlier today Mr. Farmer Man came into the barn and told me that I can always come back and work for him, maybe next Spring. He said I was a fine worker. I felt so proud of myself because I did my best! I told him about you guys and the operation Dot needs. He said he and his wife had a Christmas gift for me and asked me to follow him into the farmhouse.

Guys, they got me a train ticket! I have my train ticket to travel back home!!!

They told me they did not want me to spend my money on a train ticket, because they know I need it for more important things. So, they decided to buy the train ticket for me as a departure gift. Today I also learned that Mr. Farmer Man’s name is Mr. McDonald. He and his wife are good people. I will never forget them. They got me a train ticket!!!

I will be arriving to Acme Falls on the train next Wednesday!

I learned a lot of things here and I worked hard to earn my wages, but now I feel I need to go back and be with you. I have the feeling that good things are coming our way and that we need to seek our destiny together.

May all acquaintances be forgotten on New Year, they say. The year is over, and I will go back to Acme Falls to give you my fortune, as I promised!

I will see you in a few days, sibs!

Wait for me!

Your brother:

**Wakko**  
xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We still have a small epilogue coming up next, on Wednesday. Thank you for reading!


	14. Epilogue

I left the Wednesbury train station on the midnight train.

I said goodbye to Mr. Farmer Man and Mrs. Farmer that now I know are called the McDonalds. I said goodbye to the cows, the hens, the chickens, and Barkley. The McDonalds drove me to the train station, but they had to go back to the farm because it got dark and cold. It was better that way. I don’t like goodbyes.

I dozed off on the railway platform, waiting for my train. It was so cold out there! But I did not want to go inside. I did not want to fall asleep and miss my ride. The train arrived right on time and I got on board, found my seat and here I am, on my way back home!

We have been traveling all night. I fell asleep for a while but woke up right on time to see the sunrise. We’ve passed several train stations but none of them were mine. We are closer to Acme Falls now; I recognize the landscapes.

_My heart is fluttering!_

I cannot wait to see my brother and my sister. I wonder if they will think I have changed or look different. I hope they didn’t get used to live without me. I’ve missed them every day, every hour and every minute I’ve been away.

It was a long year, but it was worth it. I have a Ha’penny in my pocket and we will not have to worry about anything from now on!

First of all, we will take Dot to see the doctor. She needs her operation and there’s nothing more important than that. I know we’ll be able to buy food and clothes too. Oh, and we can repair our house and maybe we will have some spare change to buy candy… or toys. I don’t know how many things I could buy with my Ha’penny. All I want is for my siblings to be well feed, well dressed, comfortable, healthy, and happy.

When I was working on the farm if Mrs. Farmer Man, I mean, if Mr. McDonald had a good day, we all had a good day. If the harvest were good or if he sold an extra bucket of milk or honey, we would get an extra coin. I learned that if someone has good luck, it can be shared with everyone! So, I hope that my Ha’penny can help all our neighbors of Acme Falls. I hope every shop can have some money: the butcher, the baker, the grocer, the candle stick maker. We will be buying from all of them!

Oh, the train is slowing down now!

Yeah, that is my train station!

That is Acme Falls and my siblings are there, waiting for me on the railway platform!

_My heart is beating so fast now!_

My brother and sister look just as I remember them. Yakko, big, strong and with his huge smile that always makes me want to smile too! And my baby sister Dot, always so cute! 

One year apart was a long time and I hope we will not have to do this never again. Oh, I am so happy to be back!

The train stopped!

I know I had to go to find our fortune, and I did. But most important, I knew I had to come back home. To them.

And I am finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and for all your sweet comments. It means a lot to me!


End file.
